Persian (Pokémon)
Persian (Japanese: ペルシアン Persian) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 28. Biology Physiology Persian resembles large, felines, like mountain lions. Its tail has a distinctive whorl at the end, similar to its pre-evolution, . Its fur is pale tan with the exception of its black-rimmed ears. Perhaps its most distinctive feature is the red jewel in the center of its forehead. Many Pokémon, particularly those with abilities such as , , and , have similar jewels; Persian, however, , so this connection seems to be purely coincidental. Like Meowth and 'real-life' cats, Persian is capable of retracting its claws and bringing them out again when needed. Gender differences None. Special abilities Its thick whiskers are very sensitive to changes in air movements, enabling it to detect its prey by movement alone. Persian's lithe muscles also enable it to walk without making a sound. Persian has the same scratching abilities as its , but they are notably stronger. Persian can also wield the scarce and moves. Being a fully evolved Pokémon, Persian has access to the moves and . Behavior Persian, although popular for its elegance, is extremely difficult to raise as a pet. Underneath its refined facade is a fierce predator. It will anyone, including its Trainer, with little or no provocation. One should be wary if Persian raises its tail straight up, as it is a signal that Persian is about to pounce and bite. Persian has been observed ripping its prey apart for no discernible reason. When a Persian is yanked by its whiskers, it becomes temporarily docile. The reason for this is unknown. Persian is known to hold its tail out straight if it is an experienced battler. Habitat Persian usually live in towns and cities but can also be found occasionally in forests, particularly in Kanto. Diet Persian is a carnivore, hunting prey and tearing it apart with no discernible reason. In the anime Major appearances Giovanni's Persian has a Persian that is his primary Pokémon. It first appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. While it is almost always seen at his side, it was only seen battling once. Meowth of Team Rocket seems to be its "rival" as Giovanni's "top cat." Other A Persian that was the leader of a pack of street Meowth (which was also once part of) appeared in Go West, Young Meowth! Minor appearances In The Problem with Paras, Cassandra's grandmother found a Persian sleeping in the backyard. She decided that it, and not Meowth, should be Cassandra's company mascot. Ash battled a Persian in The Mandrin Island Miss-Match. The Classy Cat Pokémon was taken out by Ash's Squirtle after hitting it with . A Persian appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon beauty contest. In Saved by the Beldum!, Tyson's Meowth defeated a Persian owned by a girl named Vivica during the preliminaries of the Hoenn League. Pokédex entries . Persian can walk silently thanks to its nimble muscles. It pounces on its prey at lightning speed.}}